the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Voodkin Shore
|border_with = Open Sea Fire Mountain (one-way trip) |enemies = Barlie Chown Beach Parrot Blow Dart Voodkin Bouncing Monko Guile Pile Tropical Bat Tropical Birdy Tropical Blue Kappa Tropical Green Kappa Tropical Ranged Kappa |soundtrack = Shoreline Showdown (Beach) Tropical Tussle (Beach) |dlc = picnicpanic }} Voodoo Shore is the second area of the Picnic Panic DLC in The Messenger. It is the shore of Voodkin Island, covered in a tropical jungle. The west side of Voodoo Shore is accessed from Open Sea, and the east side leads to Fire Mountain. Talking to Ruxxtin allows Ninja to redo Open Sea from the beginning. Appearance Voodkin Shore is a sandy beach filled with palm trees, vines, shrubs, and other foliage. There are a few underwater sections filled with rocks and kelp. The underwater section just beneath Ruxxtin's skull ship contains a statue of a man and a couple of sunken ships. In the past, the weather is clear and sunny, with a bright blue ocean in the background. Fluffy white clouds slowly float through the sky. In the future, the weather is rainy and windy, with a darkened ocean in the background. Dark turbulent clouds cover the sky and release lightning strikes onto the ocean during the later part of the Voodoo Totem boss fight. Voodoo Mask Pieces :For the main article, see Voodoo Mask Pieces. Voodoo Mask Piece #1 In the first room of Voodkin Shore, head left into the water below Ruxxtin's skull ship and swim downward two rooms. Head right and navigate through the underwater sawblades in order to reach the Voodoo Mask Piece. Voodoo Mask Piece #2 At the second shop checkpoint, jump up onto the nearby wall overhead and to the right. Climb up into the next room. Cloudstep the Tropical Blue Kappa and Tropical Birdies to travel upward until you reach the Voodoo Mask Piece at the top of the room. Voodoo Mask Piece #3 In the first quicksand room of Voodkin Shore, a room with vertical-moving platforms at the bottom and three isolated Barlie Chowns dancing at the top, climb up the right side of the central post. Rope Dart the metal ring rightwards and Cloudstep off of the lantern in order to reach the upper-right wall. Climb up into the next room. Rope Dart the metal rings, avoid the swinging spike pendulum, and ride the moving platforms leftward until you reach the Voodoo Mask Piece. Voodoo Mask Piece #4 Traverse all the way until the third-to-last room where there is a small horizontal time rift. Transform from 8-bit into 16-bit. Backtrack one room to reach the room filled with Green Beach Parrots. In the lower-left corner, drop through the floor into the room below, which contains the Voodoo Mask Piece and three Tropical Bats. Hit the left switch twice, the middle switch once, and the right switch twice to solve the puzzle, then take the elevator to reach the Voodoo Mask Piece. Voodoo Mask Piece #5 Like Voodoo Mask Piece #4, traverse all the way until the third-to-last room, use the time rift to ensure you are 16-bit, then backtrack. Continue backtracking past the Green Beach Parrots room and the Bouncing Monkos room until you reach the room with two Tropical Ranged Kappa, two Tropical Green Kappa, and three switches that are linked to vertically-rising doors. Cling to the left side of the vertical wall at the top-center of the room and climb upward into the next room. Head left to reach a save point, and continue leftward through the spike field, utilizing the Guile Piles, Cloudstepping off the lanterns, and Rope Darting the metal rings to avoid the spikes. Guile Piles will carry you further to the left if you attack them to make the stacks shorter. After reaching the leftmost edge of the room, drop downward into the next room. Rope Dart the metal ring rightward, and maintain momentum by attacking the lanterns with your sword, while Cloudstepping appropriately in order to avoid the spikes on the ceiling and the ground. The Shopkeeper's Dialogue Initial Dialogue Current area Any stories to share? :For the main article, see The Shopkeeper's Stories. Trivia * There is a secret pathway in the southwestern corner of the room with the fifth shop. Be in 8-bit, go to the dead-end with a palm tree and a health jar, and wait near the left wall for about 30 seconds to reveal the secret pathway. ** In this secret area is a small hut with a signboard on it that translates to "INNFINITY." This is a reference to The Shopkeeper's story in Voodkin Shore. Gallery ExitIcon_Beach.png|Voodkin Shore's tiny map icon. BeachPreview.png|Voodkin Shore's area preview. PanicSpoiler2.png|Picnic Panic cutscene, which depicts Phobekins taking a picnic on Voodkin Shore. PanicSpoiler3.png|Picnic Panic cutscene, which depicts Phobekins being captured by Barma'thazël on Voodkin Shore. PanicSpoiler4.png|Picnic Panic cutscene, which depicts Phobekins being kidnapped by Barma'thazël on Voodkin Shore. Voodkin Shore Screenshot 1.png|A statue and a sunken ship. ru:Берег_вудуян Category:Picnic Panic Category:Locations